Seshnela
A major geographical region in southwestern Genertela. Much of this land was shattered by the Luathan Quake at the end of the Imperial Age. Lands of Seshnela Seshnela is divided into several regions; *Arolanit, the largest Zzaburi relic left in Glorantha *Castle Coast, the ruined remnants of Old Seshneg *Kanthor's Isles, forested islands kept free of humanity by the Luatha *Quinpolic League, a modern ambitious naval power *Tanisor, a strong feudal kingdom seeking to reclaim the world hegemony its predecessors had. *Tarinwood, a quiet Aldryami forest Cultures *The Malkioni of Seshnela are divided among several creeds. :*The Rokari of Tanisor and the Quinpolic League :*The Hrestoli of the Castle Coast :*The Zzaburi of Arolanit *Kanthor's Isles contains Aldryami and Beast People with the Luatha keeping them free of all humans. *Mostali are found in the Iron Mountains. History Dawn Age *At the Dawn, the Malkioni inhabited cities on the coast while in the south lived the leonine Pendali. *Hrestol defeated the Pendali in a war *Froalar established the Kingdom of Seshneg. *The fortunes of the Kingdom waxed and waned with struggles against the Pendali and the Galanini. *But such suffering would only reach a peak with the Sunstop. *In its wake, a great Plague ravaged Seshnela *Nysaloran missionaries were the only people who could cure it. *Their successes bred suspicion and resentment which rapidly became war *Arkat accused the missionaries of actually spreading the disease. *This lead to war. *The Vampire Kings of Tanisor were cast down and the land cleansed before Arkat and his army marched into Ralios. *At the end of the war, Gerlant ruled Seshneg while Arkat, now a traitor and an enemy, brooded in Ralios. Imperial Age *Seshneg became gravely weakened by a dispute about the Royal Succession *Its old enemy Tanisor to conquer it. *The Jrusteli brought armies and the Abiding Book to restore Rightness to the land. *The new kings of Seshnela soon became the God Learner Emperors of the Middle Sea Empire *The Closing isolated the kingdom from its overseas territories in Umathela and Jrustela. *Even their authority over Frontem, Safelster and Slontos was nominal. *The Kingdom was destroyed by the Luatha who made a great quake that shattered the land. Modern Age *Civilization survived in Tanisor, Arolanit and the Pasos Isles. *Tanisor was the prime target of Safelster's revenge against the God Learners and brutally plundered. *Only intervention from Pasos, Arolanit and Guhan forced Safelster to retreat. *An unplundered Pasos reformed itself to be a new banner of Malkionism. *However it was soon overshadowed when Tanisor adopted the Rokari creed and declared itself to be the New Kingdom of Seshnela. *Many Tanisoran knights dissented and went on to colonize the Castle Coast *Tanisor has dominated the Seshnelan peninsula and on occasions, Safelster too. *The Opening of the Oceans has enabled a key duchy to ally with Pasos and form the Quinpolic League to defy the King. *Currently the King is ambitious and aims to restore the empire of his forefathers. Sources *Guide to Glorantha Category:Seshnela